When Body and Heart Unite
by Maxaro
Summary: Once again, it was here. Her heat. She could feel it in her body, growing more intense with every day that passed, but this year it wasn't like the others. This time, things were different. Her feelings were different. For the first time in her life, Blake had gone into heat while in love with someone else, and now both her body and her heart wanted only one thing: Jaune Arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Fulfillment**

 **AN: Takes place in the #FuckCinder'splan AU where nothing happens at the Vytal festival and all the characters keep training to be Hunters.**

Blake felt… weird. Very, very weird. It wasn't really a _good_ weird, but she couldn't call it a bad one either. It was just _weird,_ and even as used to weird things as she'd gotten since she'd joined team RWBY—the most weird-prone team in Beacon history it felt like—this was another _kind_ of _weird._ A completely _new weird._

She was in heat—her first one since she'd started attending Beacon—and while it wasn't an unfamiliar concept to her, she'd gone through them with varying intensity ever since she hit puberty after all, there was something different this year. Before, when her heat came and she'd been overwhelmed by a need to release the building pressure inside her, she'd either hid away and tended to it herself, or she had tracked down Adam or another White Fang member, and they'd helped her _get rid of it._ Neither option was perfect, in her opinion; being with her former partner, while helpful, hadn't exactly been the most _satisfying_ experience of her life, since Adam and intimacy really hadn't worked as well as she'd liked (and that was _before_ he'd started using the White Fang to commit terrorist attacks), and most of the other, older Fangs had learned to control their heats enough to where it hadn't bothered them; meaning they had often just ranted at her about suppressing rather than sating it. Looking back upon it now, she could also see how uncomfortable it might have made those around her; as a cat Faunus, she'd been very young when she'd first started going into heat, at least compared to most other Faunus types, and not exactly the most emotionally developed yet. From an outsider's perspective, she could even see how it might have seemed like those around her were taking advantage of her condition. She'd been reckless, there was no denying that, but thinking things through hadn't exactly been the easiest thing for her to do when her hormones were running amok. All she'd wanted had been to quell her body's _hunger._ Sadly, taking care of her heat herself had been and still was pretty lackluster, as masturbation just wasn't as good as 'the real thing' when her body was really craving a _mate_ , and it took a lot more energy, time, dedication, and late night Ninjas of love readings to deal with fully.

But this year, things were different. Right now, Blake didn't have Adam, or any of the other members of the White Fang, to help her, and she just didn't want to do it herself again. She still wanted _help,_ however. From one _specific_ person.

For her heat, this year Blake _only_ wanted Jaune Arc.

They had been together for close to a month now, and she _wouldn't_ deny that so far it had honestly been going really well. Great even. When they had first met, Jaune certainly hadn't had the best of first impressions on her, but after he had started to take his schooling at Beacon more seriously and him and Weiss got on good terms, Blake found that she'd begun developing a bit of a soft spot for him. He was very cute when he wanted to, whether he was aware of it or not, and while idealistic and slightly naïve, just like Ruby, she could tell that he really had a pure heart and wanted nothing more than to help people. What really struck a cord with her, though, was how he acted towards Faunus. He treated them the same as he did everyone else, like there was nothing different between a Faunus like her or Velvet and a random citizen from Vale. In his eyes, they were all people, all equallty 'worthy' of his attention or assistance, and for that, Jaune truly held Blake's respect. Making more people think like him had been the reason she joined the White Fang in the first place when she'd been younger.

From there, she'd just grown more and more interested in him—in his thoughts and feelings—and she'd begun taking opportunities to talk and spend time with him more and more, learning about his life before coming to Beacon, about his family and friends, until finally she realized that what she felt towards him wasn't just the friendship or companionship she felt with Yang and her team anymore, but something _different._ Something _more._

His smiles made her feel elated and happy, his voice made her want to laugh, his eyes on her making her heart beat faster, and just looking at him made her chest feel warmer.

That's when Blake knew just what had happened. She'd fallen for him. For the first time in her life, she really was in love.

And after talking to him, she'd found out Jaune had felt the same, he'd just been too nervous to confront her about it.

Which landed her here, laying on her bed, alone, her nose buried in the collar of one of Jaune's big hoodies that she'd _forgotten_ to give back to him, her pillow clutched against her chest as she listened closely for the sounds of him coming back from his late night training session, her heat simmering with desire within her chest.

It was just her in the darkened room, Yang and Weiss having left hours ago with Coco and Velvet to make the most of a large sale happening in one of the more popular clothing stores down in Vale which they both had been planning on attending for weeks now, a trip she suspected they wouldn't return from anytime soon, and Ruby having been picked up by Sun for a date not long after (she'd tried figuring out exactly how _that_ happened, key word being _tried,_ but all she'd been able to gather in the end was that it had something to do with fishheads being yum somehow...). Frankly, she considered it a blessing. It let her finally be alone with the thoughts that had been whirling inside her head since her heat started and it stopped her from worrying about whether she was acting weird around her team.

It felt so strange and unfamiliar to Blake; being in heat while she was already in love. Before, when she'd been younger, she'd just felt like doing anything to tend to the fire in her loins, never holding herself back from embracing her carnal urges if she had the chance, but now things were different. Though she might spot a person who, based on appearance alone, her instincts told her would make for a good 'mate', she never spared them more than a glance nowadays. Because she already felt a tug towards someone else, and a much, _much_ stronger one at that. Her heart and body only yearned for Jaune this time around.

It was a strange mix, she felt, having the carnal, impulsive urges of her body's heat combine and work with the more deep and meaningful feelings inside her heart and mind, but they'd come together nonetheless and a part of Blake was really happy about it. She'd honestly never before had sex with someone who genuinely cared for her—maybe even _loved_ her—and she was happy that Jaune was hopefully going to be the first person she shared that with. That on its own was enough for Blake to feel that no matter what happened between them, this would be very special to her.

Provided Jaune wanted to do _this_ with _her_ too, of course…

The thought alone made the ravenette feel uneasy, her arms tightening around her pillow as she curled up even further, her knees pushing against her forearms. It was something she just couldn't stop thinking about. She'd dealt with rejection _many_ times before, in multiple different circumstances not exclusively related to her heat, and while sometimes they'd stung a bit or aggravated her when she'd been at her horniest, she'd always been able to move past them in favor of another solution, or another person.

With Jaune, though, Blake knew things were different. She truly felt nervous that he, the boy she'd come to care for so much, might reject her and she'd be left helpless when her urges surged up once again. Dealing with _that_ rejection was almost unthinkable in her mind. She was scared about what it might make her feel; what it might make her _do._ This was all new to her, and as such, she had no idea just how to deal with her thoughts and emotions when they ran rampant. What if Jaune thought she just wasn't beautiful enough? What if he'd rather have someone more busty and filled out like Yang, or more petite like Weiss? What if he didn't think their relationship was special enough and he only wanted to sleep with someone he shared a close bond with, like Ruby or Pyrrha? What if he didn't want to share _his_ first with her? What if…

… _what if he didn't_ _ **want**_ _a Faunus like her…?_

With a half groan, half growl of frustration, Blake angrily flung her pillow across the room, not bothering to look where it wounded up landing. She _hated_ these stupid thoughts. She hated them so, _so_ much. They were irrational, illogical, and downright _stupid_ sometimes, but no matter how much she told herself that they _just. Wouldn't. Leave!_

Jaune would never reject her just because she was a Faunus she tried to tell her mind, but it just wouldn't listen and she'd continue to be plagued by thoughts of self-doubt. Parts of her even tried to tell her just to run away, like she had so many times in the past; to hide away somewhere until her heat passed and then try to salvage what remained of her life and relationship…

" _Enough!"_ Blake hissed angrily to both herself and her infuriating thoughts as she shot up from her bed, shaking her head furiously and shutting her eyes tightly as she forced herself to take some deep, calming breaths—just like Ren had taught her. Her heart was racing, something she hadn't even noticed until now, and it was only once her breathing had become steady and even that it started to return to its normal beat.

"Why does this have to be so difficult…?" she whispered into the empty room, shutting her eyes tightly when she predictably received no answer to her question. With how many romance and erotica novels she'd read throughout her life, Blake had thought she could handle this—that it would be like second nature to her—but now that she was here, in the moment, things were completely different and she realized just how horribly naïve she'd been. She could deal with battling Grimm and studying for classes, it seemed, but as soon as feelings came into play, at least feelings like these, she became overwhelmed and conflicted. And just like before, she began to feel the urge to run; like she had done in the past, both with the White Fang and her team.

Opening her eyes, Blake moved her gaze upward until she was looking back at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall, her dimly glowing, citrine eyes looking as conflicted as she felt—her pupils noticeably slitted and dilated because of her now burning animalistic instincts. She watched herself slowly, almost unconsciously rub her thighs together, warmth still blooming from in between them. The sight actually made her feel a bit comforted, as it helped one thought—one that had _always_ been clear, ever since the moment she went into heat—rise to the forefront of her mind.

She still wanted Jaune and _only_ Jaune. Her heart and body were completely in agreement on that. No other _mate_ could, or would, suffice.

Blake watched as her ears flitted back and forth underneath her bow as she thought about her boyfriend, a small smile managing to tug on her lips as a small tingle traveled through her body at the mental image of his own smiling face and gentle, sapphire eyes; her nose burrowing into the collar of his hoodie once again, his unique scent still clinging to its fabric. She loved his smell—something about it was just so comforting to her—even more so now that she was in heat. There were still other thoughts and worries bouncing around inside her head, but focusing on Jaune himself rather than her worries helped her manage a little bit better. It wasn't much, but having a fixed point like her attraction and feelings towards him did make everything, if only, a little less 'chaotic'.

Sighing, she began walking over to where her pillow had landed, the desire to hold onto something as she laid and waiting—imagining it was a small Jaune, loath as she was to admit that (even to herself)—still urging her subconscious.

That's when she heard it.

Mid step, Blake froze, her ears perking up and turning towards the sound as she focused intently on making out as many details as she possibly could.

' _Footsteps...'_ she thought as she made her way closer to the door to the room in hopes of hearing more. _'Tired footsteps...'_ it was unlikely for someone else to be around these parts of the school at this time of the evening, but Blake still forbade herself from becoming too hopeful before she had made sure it was Jaune she heard approaching and not Yang and Weiss coming back early from their Vale trip or Ruby from her date.

Bit by bit, the footsteps made their way closer to team RWBY and JNPR's dorms until Blake could finally register something other than sound with her enhanced Faunus senses.

Her nose twitched.

The distinct, pungent smell of sweat along with the more musky scent that almost all the boys and men on Beacon carried in some way or another made their way to Blake's nostrils, letting her confirm that the approaching person was at least male. However, underneath those two scents was another one; one that made her smile even more and caused her heart to feel like it was suddenly embraced by something warm and comforting. It was the unique smell of grass and wildflowers, mixed with another more exotic, unknown ingredient; a scent she'd been savoring ever since she'd _loaned_ his hoodie.

It was Jaune's smell.

XXX

Jaune felt himself sigh and deflate as he stepped out of the shower; half in relief for how nice the warm water had felt and half from how exhausted his muscles were. Thanks to Pyrrha and Ren having decided to use their rare free weekend to go see a newly released movie in Vale and Nora still being stuck in the infirmary after she'd gotten severe food poisoning from eating what he guessed had been 500 metric tons of not so fresh pancakes, he'd been forced to train on his own tonight, which of course meant he had pushed himself harder than Pyrrha had told him numerous times she wanted him to and had failed to pace himself as well as he should have. It hadn't exactly been the best training session of his life, but Jaune was still _somewhat_ happy with the results. He'd manage to break both his record on the free weights and his previous best score in block practice against the training bots.

And all it had cost him were some _slightly_ overexerted muscles and heavy fatigue.

Suffice to say, it was a price Jaune would gladly pay a hundred fold if it meant he could be less of a burden to his team and his friends and he could help more people like the hero an Arc like him was _supposed_ to be.

The thought made him let out a small, dry laugh as he took in his tired visage in the fogged over bathroom mirror, noting idly that he would probably need to shave sometime soon. Any other day, he would probably have stood there and berated himself inside his head for not being _enough—_ for just being a _weight_ dragging down his team—but tonight… tonight he honestly felt too tired. And, well, from the numerous talks he and Pyrrha had had about the subject after she'd overheard him berating himself a _bit_ harsher than normal, he'd started to see how the thoughts weren't the healthiest of things to have, even if _he_ still considered many of them true.

Eventually, Jaune finished drying himself and hastily wrapped the towel around his waist before exiting the bathroom, fighting back a shudder as his slightly moist skin met the far colder air of the dorm proper, intent on throwing on some clothes before heading to bed to read some comics. Since the rest of his team were out doing their own _things—_ that being suffering in Nora's case—he'd forgone turning on any lights in the room before he jumped in the shower, so it wasn't until he flicked on the lamp standing on his nightstand and started stretching that he realized that he wasn't alone in the room.

Jaune could only stare silently, frozen in place, as he looked over to where Blake was sitting cross-legged on the end of his bed, her citrine eyes staring right back at him, the lower part of her face buried in what looked to be one of _his_ hoodies.

A moment passed between them, neither knowing how exactly to react as they kept looking at one another, but eventually, Blake managed to gather the courage to break the silence.

"Hey..." she said quietly, an uncountable number of different feelings and sensations weaving together inside her heart as she pulled her nose from the collar of 'her' sweater. Smelling Jaune had been one thing, seeing him when she was like _this_ was another and she had to intentionally make an effort to not let her legs begin to shift and squirm. Her cheeks were already visibly flushed, their pink hue standing out against her normally pale complexion, and a part of her hoped that Jaune hadn't noticed this. She wasn't even sure if she regretted having sneaked into the room in the first place.

Her words were enough to bring Jaune out of his shocked state and it was his turn to blush as he looked around hurriedly for something to put on.

"Um... hi, Blake," he replied eventually, a feeling of unease beginning to settle over him as he couldn't help but notice that Blake had yet to take her eyes off of him since he'd discovered her. Having her look at him, and so intently at that, was making him feel self conscious even as he rushed to awkwardly put on the first clean shirt he could find and a pair of boxers without removing the towel from around his waist. He really wasn't used to getting looks like that from _anyone_ , much less a girl as gorgeous as her. "What, uh, what are you doing here?" he managed to ask once his person was a bit more covered up, his unease beginning to dissipate slightly thanks to it being Blake that was looking at him rather than some stranger.

The ravenette opened her mouth to answer, but before even a single word was able to leave her lips, Blake realized she had no idea what she was going to say. How should, or even _could_ she explain what she was doing in Jaune's room while he was in the shower? She really didn't want to have to give him a lecture on how Faunus physiology worked and what her being in heat meant, but what else was she supposed to tell him? This plan of hers wasn't exactly the most thought out, she couldn't help but take note of.

Mentally cursing herself, and her heat for getting her into this mindset to begin with, she decided to just be honest—something she'd found was easier with Jaune than what she had expected.

"Sorry, I just… felt lonely, I guess..." Blake finally answered, only now looking away from her boyfriend—though the image of his toned, bare chest didn't leave her mind. She felt embarrassed and stupid even as her body continued to heat up.

"Oh..." was all Jaune could reply with.

Silence settled over the two of them again, both of them being far outside of their comfort zones, but this time, when it was broken it was Jaune who did it.

"Are you feeling okay, Blake? You're looking really tense and, well, honestly, you don't really seem like yourself tonight."

Blake's head snapped up at that, her eyes finding that another pair of sapphire blue ones were looking over her in an almost analyzing way.

Jaune would never claim that he was the most socially _attentive_ of people in the world—hell, according to his sisters he could be pretty damn oblivious sometimes—but after having been a couple with Blake for a while now, he could at the very least tell when things about her felt different or _off_. Something was on her mind, that much he was sure of even if he didn't specifically know _what_ said _something_ was _,_ and if it was bothering her in some way he wanted to try and help.

He moved to sit down beside her on the bed and was relieved when she didn't try to create some distance between them. He'd been surprised and embarrassed when he'd first noticed her, especially considering the state of his person, but those feelings had mostly passed by now and having Blake there with him certainly wasn't a bad thing. Regardless of if she decided to open up to him or not, he was always happy to be able to spend some time with her.

Blake wanted to reply that she was okay, making up some kind of lie that could explain why she was acting so strange, but when she looked into Jaune's deep, captivating eyes, her words caught in her throat. There was so much affection and genuine concern for her shining within those depths, enough to make her heart practically skip a beat. She didn't want to lie to him. Not Jaune. He'd done so much to earn her trust, whether he knew it or not, and for her to just throw all that away because of this damned heat made her feel horrible. He didn't deserve lies.

A sigh left Blake's lips and she felt her body deflate a little, though her heart was still hammering in her chest thanks to her proximity to her desired _mate._ Things weren't exactly going like she'd hoped, even if she'd never really had much of a plan to begin with. Her body still _ached_ though, and with Jaune so close, she really couldn't keep herself in check much longer. She wanted him badly and her instincts were practically screaming at her not to squander this opportunity. All she needed to do was take control of the situation again and then she'd finally get that release that she longed for so much with a boy she cared for even more.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she let her desire wash over her, ears slightly twitching beneath her bow from the instinctual, animal-like surge of emotions. "You're right. I'm not really myself right now. Things have been really... stressful recently, and… well..." another sigh escaped her as she trailed off.

She didn't need to say much more, however, as Jaune felt he knew what could possibly help his tense girlfriend.

A small, involuntary, and almost surprised mewl-like sound made its way from Blake's chest as she suddenly felt her body being pulled against another, more firm and broad one, followed by a pair of strong arms embracing her. She sat frozen in the hug for a moment, her body feeling like it was going completely haywire from all the different sensations and emotions practically bombarding her from all directions, but before long, she couldn't help but melt into Jaune's embrace, her face burrowing in the crook of his neck as her arms went around his back and helped her pull herself even closer to him. The feeling of his arms around her, his bodily warmth enveloping her, made her heart flutter as well as yearn for _more._ She _really_ liked Jaune's hugs, as unexpected they sometimes were. More so than even what she felt when Yang hugged her, being in Jaune's arms made her feel safe—from everything. If he held her, everything just felt more… _correct_ than it might have before. She'd really needed this, for more reasons than one, even if she hadn't realized it until she was here; in his embrace.

"Thank you..." she breathed against Jaune's neck, a gentle purr beginning to rise from her chest as he ran a hand along her spine, her back arching eagerly to meet his touch. The feeling of his solid frame pressed against her made tingles shoot all throughout her body, his protective arms only making her feel more content.

"Anytime," Jaune laughed softly as he continued to stroke Blake's back, his mirth only increasing when he felt her begin to rub her head gently against his neck. She was still tense, he could feel that much, but the sound of her purring at least let him know that she was happy. "If there's anything I can do to help you relieve some stress, don't be afraid to ask." As soon as he said those words, Jaune felt Blake stir a little in his arms and he had to admit he was kind of surprised. He hadn't expected such a quick a response like this from what was by now a standard offer of help.

Slowly, he felt her shift in their hug until her mouth was pressed gently against his neck, her soft lips meeting his skin in a series of light, feathery kisses that made shivers rush up the blond's spine. He could still hear the Faunus' content purring as she forged a path of gentle, but progressively more passion filled kisses from the base of his neck all the way up to one of his cheeks, but aside from that, the room was silent. Something had just changed about the atmosphere, he noted idly, though he couldn't say _what_ exactly that meant.

When Blake finally stopped her trail of kisses, Jaune was at a loss of what to do. Different parts of his body told him to do a plethora of different things and he could feel that his cheeks were much hotter than when he'd first hugged her. Blake didn't leave him to think in circles for long, though, as she moved her arms to around his neck and closed the small gap between them, kissing him deeply with her body still pressed flush against his. While he was a bit surprised by the sudden action at first, Jaune quickly became thankful that Blake had taken the initiative as he happily kissed her back, one of his hands still stroking her back while the other wandered up to cup her cheek, and he happily let his eyes drift closed as he simply focused on the feeling of her lips on his. Kissing was something he knew how to do and respond to, a soft moan leaving his lips as Blake's tongue began prodding gently at them, her hands moving up to stroke his newly showered, blond mop of hair, even if he was far from being an expert at it. Or at least so he thought.

Once Blake's exploring tongue passed between his lips, Jaune could swear he felt another change happen, but he didn't stop to think about it. His attention was far to preoccupied with his and Blake's kiss for him to think about much else aside from how good it felt to do this with her; how soft the Faunus' lips were and how her tongue seemed intent on exploring every single corner of his mouth with an intensity that he hadn't been prepared for. She almost felt _hungry_ in a way that he had never seen before, like she was losing herself in the kissing, and it wasn't before he could feel himself begin to run out of air that she seemed _satisfied._

When they finally broke the kiss, both Jaune and Blake were breathing hard, almost panting in Blake's case, and it took a moment before either had the energy to say anything. Soon enough, though, Jaune was able to calm his breathing and he couldn't help but chuckle a little at what had just transpired and he was glad to hear Blake's quiet, gentle laughter mix together with his not a moment later.

"Consider that my proper thank you for that hug..." he heard her whisper, "I really needed it."

Leaning forward slightly, Jaune let his forehead softly collide with Blake's, their eyes opening simultaneously at the gesture. Seeing the blush upon the Faunus' cheeks, one that was no doubt mirrored on his own, Jaune couldn't help but smile goofily at her. "Like I said, I'll do anything to help."

As strange as it might seem, Blake actually felt a bit calmer after the kiss she'd just shared with Jaune. She was slightly ashamed that she'd almost let herself get lost in it, hence her blush, but in a way, it had cleared her system and she felt more in control of both herself and the situation at hand. Not to mention how her heart was fluttering from the simple, yet tender gesture of Jaune leaning his forehead to hers.

With a new sense of purpose, she gave her Knight one more, much gentler and quicker kiss before leaning back and addressing him. It was time for her to take Jaune up on his offer.

"About that..." Blake began softly as she looked away from her boyfriend's now curious eyes, resting her gaze on his hands instead. "You were right about me being really tense before, and, well, according to Weiss and Yang you're good at working out knots, so… could you maybe give me a massage…?"

She wasn't surprised when Jaune looked away bashfully at her words—as much as he'd grown since he arrived at Beacon and regardless of how much _real_ confidence he'd earned, he still didn't know how to handle praise very well, and she knew this. It was something that Blake couldn't help but find a bit cute if she was being completely honest.

"I didn't know they told you about that," the blond mumbled as he absentmindedly scratched the back of his head before looking back up at Blake. "I don't really know any special techniques or something, but I can give it a shot if you want?"

Blake only smiled at him and gave him a short nod before standing up from the bed. She was getting excited again; things were finally going like she wanted them to go! She sent Jaune a glance over the shoulder as she took hold of the hem of her hoodie.

Jaune was slightly confused why exactly Blake had stood up when she'd asked him to give her a massage, but he didn't have time to ask her before she slowly began to peel off the sweater—which he was almost 100% certain by now was actually _his—_ she was wearing, and he was quick to realize that she had apparently not worn anything else underneath. Jaune's breath caught in his throat at the large expanse of pale, soft looking skin that was suddenly exposed to him; the faint outline of a couple of faded scars being the only 'blemishes' upon Blake's back. When she'd said massage, he'd figured she meant one of the foot or calf, since that was what he'd given Yang and Weiss, but it seemed she had other things in mind. The only thing that now remained on ravenette's torso was a black ribbon, wound several times around her chest instead of a bra.

The feeling of Jaune's eyes gazing intently upon her back was different than Blake had predicted. She was no stranger to people ogling her body, taking in her curves while lecherous and lascivious thoughts bubbled inside their heads, but it wasn't the same when Jaune looked at her. To her, it didn't feel like he was watching her in a lustful way, even as she intentionally accentuated the curve of her back by stretching a little. There was an innocence to the way his sapphire eyes roamed across her smaller back and shoulders, yet it was still different from how, for example, a child might look at her. He wasn't looking at her like she was a sex object, yet she could still tell her body was affecting him. What was shining in Jaune's eyes was neither lust, nor obliviousness; it was sheer _adoration._

As turned on as Blake was, she could still reign in her emotions enough for her and Jaune to share this small moment. She'd never had someone look at her like this; like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. It made her feel truly special.

"You haven't changed your mind about wanting to help me, have you…?" Blake called out softly over her shoulder as the moment passed, her tone holding a slight suggestiveness to it.

Her voice was enough for Jaune to finally get control over his tongue again, his heart suddenly feeling like it was beating twice as hard even as the surprise of Blake undressing in front of him died down.

"N-no, nothing like that," he replied finally, clearing his throat quickly to steady his voice and to let himself calm down a bit more. "I-I was just a bit surprised. I didn't realize you wanted _that_ kind of massage, that's all. Come here and sit down. I can't really promise much, but I'll try my best."

He gestured for Blake to take a seat a bit in front of him on the floor and she did so without hesitation, giving him a quick smile before her back turned towards him once again.

Silently, Jaune settled down on his knees behind Blake, rubbing his hands together to make sure they weren't cold when he began actually touching her. His dad had taught him the basics of massaging when he was little, but he had never actually gotten to use those skills on anyone other than his sisters since he'd left home. Yang had been the first he'd 'worked' on in over a year when she had approached him for help—apparently she liked how soft his hands were—and he would be lying if he hadn't been a bit surprised and proud that the muscle memories were still there.

Taking one last calming breath, he gently lifted Blake's long, obsidian colored hair out of the way the way—laying it over one of her shoulders—before finally resting his hands on either side of the nape of her neck. Finally, he let his hands get to work.

Even though she was the one who had asked for it in the first place, Blake wasn't what you'd call _used_ to getting massages. She'd gotten a few in the past when she'd been in the White Fang from the medics there when she'd pulled a muscle or the like, but they had mostly just been focused on getting her back to top shape as quickly as possible. They'd never been what she'd describe as _pleasurable—_ especially not the one or two she'd gotten from Adam when they'd been out in the field—merely _efficient._

Now, however, Blake could practically feel herself turn into _putty_ as Jaune's hands moved slowly up and down her back, gently prodding and pushing against the muscles hidden just beneath her skin. As often as she'd held or seen them, she couldn't help but marvel at just how soft his hands felt. They didn't feel at all like what she'd expect a Hunter-to-be's hands to be like—firm yet mostly noticeably uncalloused—but something about it still felt very _Jaune_ -like; he might not look or _feel_ like much at first glance, certainly not Hunter material, but he had both the drive and heart to prove just how wrong those who looked at him like that were. Blake knew that for sure since she'd unfortunately been one of _them_ not that long ago.

"Mmmmm~..."

As much as she had tried in the beginning, Blake couldn't suppress the soft moans leaving her lips when Jaune's strong hands began to knead her shoulders, the sound almost getting drowned out by the purrs her body had been releasing non-stop since he started the massage. Bit by bit, she could feel the knots her body had been tied up in for so long become loosened by Jaune's practiced movements, letting her truly _relax_ for the first time since her heat had started. Yang and Weiss hadn't been lying when they said the knight knew what he was doing with his hands; in fact, in Blake's only _slightly_ biased opinion, they might actually have been underselling his skills.

Her sore muscles yielded quickly underneath his touch and it didn't take long before Blake began to let herself moan more freely at the wonderful sensations shooting up her spine.

Jaune, meanwhile, could feel himself blushing up a storm at Blake's sounds, though he didn't let his embarrassment halt his hands' movements. Neither Yang nor Weiss had really been quiet when he'd massaged them, but they hadn't been openly _moaning._ Some sighs and maybe a small yelp when he found an especially sore spot, but not something like _this._ He'd be lying if he tried to suggest he didn't like hearing Blake make sounds like these, though. She wasn't normally the most vocal of people, especially around others, so being able to clearly tell that she was enjoying his massage felt like some sort of special treat to the blond.

"Oh yeah, right there~…" Blake sighed blissfully as Jaune's thumbs pushed firmly into the base of her neck, her lip getting caught between her teeth as a shudder of delight passed throughout her heat addled body. Underneath her bow, she could tell her feline ears were flitting and twitching from the pleasure. She couldn't get enough.

"I'm guessing I'm not doing too terrible a job so far..." she heard Jaune chuckle as she shuddered once again, his attention now on her shoulder blades and upper spine.

"Y-you're doing great, it feels amazing~," Blake managed to reply before another moan cut her off. She couldn't help but imagine how much better this would feel like if she'd been laying on the floor or one of the beds with Jaune hovering above her—how easy it would have been for her to turn around and pull him down against her, not letting go before her damned heat was thoroughly sated and both of them were too tired to move-

"Hey Blake?"

The Faunus' heated thoughts were stopped dead when she once again registered Jaune's voice, her body's temperature spiking even more from just how vivid her fantasies were becoming. She quickly swallowed any embarrassment, though, and forced her urges to recede the best she could before speaking up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning on keeping your bow on tonight?"

The question was not one that Blake had been expecting, a fact that must have shown as Jaune started talking again before she could answer.

"It's just that I, you know, think your ears are really pretty, and I can't really see how it can be comfortable keeping them hidden underneath it all day long, so, since there's no one around, I figured that, maybe, you'd be more at ease with them out in the open..."

In the quiet that followed his rambling words, Jaune could swear he would have been able to hear a feather hit the floor. Even Blake's gentle purring had gone silent, her once relaxed body now both looking and feeling _very_ tense underneath his touch, and he began to fear that he'd just said something extraordinarily stupid. He'd both seen and touched her ears several times before, which was why he'd brought the subject up in the first place, but this was the first time he'd ever _suggested_ she should take her bow off—she'd always done it by her own accord. Considering how delicate of a subject Faunus related things was for Blake, he didn't know if he'd overstepped his 'boundaries' by mentioning her ears; all he wanted was for her to be as comfortable as possible.

Sadly, in the quiet, Jaune was starting to have a hard time _not_ expecting the worst…

"You-… you really think they're pretty…?"

The softness of Blake's tone was almost enough for the Knight to think he'd just imagined her speaking just now, but when he caught one of her citrine eyes peeking back at him, he realized it had been for real.

"Of course I do. They're a part of _you_ , after all, and you're the most beautiful person in the whole world, Blake. All of you. At least to me," he said without hesitation, sounding almost like he'd just explained the most obvious thing in the entire world.

Now, to anyone else, Jaune's words might have just come off as silly, practically like some cheesy pickup line, but to Blake, they were much more. _Meant_ much more. Because she could hear the sincerity in them; feel how much he meant what he'd said. His voice wasn't filled with confidence or bravado, just innocent affection. It made her feel as if her heart had just skipped a beat.

Jaune truly did find her ears beautiful… something Blake had never heard from anyone before…

Quickly turning her head away from him again, she hoped Jaune hadn't noticed just how vulnerable and watery her eyes had suddenly gotten, and she blinked furiously to keep any stray tears from rolling down her flushed cheeks. With just a few words, he'd dispelled any doubts Blake's heat addled mind might have conjured up to dishearten her.

' _All of me...'_

In her mind, those specific ones continued to echo, forcing her to begin blinking again as new tears of relief and happiness threatened to fall from her eyes. Jaune didn't only find her human parts beautiful, nor did he focus fetishistically on the details that made her stand out as a Faunus. He found _all of her_ beautiful.

Blake couldn't think of a time she'd ever been this overwhelmed by happiness.

"You can take the bow off if you want..." she whispered gently, though newfound excitement was beginning to rush through her body.

"Okay." Jaune wasted no time once he'd gotten Blake's permission, gently tugging on her bow's two ends until the entire thing unraveled and fell off her head. He couldn't help but smile at the two soft looking cat ears resting on the top of his girlfriend's head and he only hesitated for a split second before he reached out and began to tenderly stroke one them. As soon as he did, the sound of Blake's purring returned and he could feel how she was leaning into his touch, her whole body visibly relaxing once again.

"You want me to finish that massage from before or would you prefer it if I just kept petting your ears all night long?" he asked playfully, drawing a happy giggle from Blake's lips.

"As lovely as that sounds, I luckily don't get much tension stored up in these things, so I think my back would appreciate your services a bit more." Jaune only chuckled and gave a short nod in reply before he laid his hands upon Blake's back again, the gentle rumble of her purrs traveling up his arms as he continued his massage.

New moans fled Blake's lips as Jaune focused his attention on her lower back, his touch feeding the flames of her heat more and more with every second that passed. The happiness that had almost burrowed her when he'd called her ears beautiful was still in her system, but now that he was massaging her again, her desire was becoming harder and harder to not act upon. Especially now that her doubts about Jaune wanting her had been so thoroughly dispelled.

Blake's thoughts were cut off abruptly as Jaune pushed his thumbs into one of her most sore spots, just like he had done to her neck, and a broken whimper escaped her. It wasn't as loud as some of her earlier moans, but the sound still caused Jaune's blush to flare up even more. Hearing Blake moaning and whimpering, seeing how she practically _writhed_ beneath his hands was making him more turned on than he'd like to admit. His boxers were now significantly tighter than when the Faunus had first entered the room and he was glad that he still had his towel hanging loosely to his front to hide the rather noticeable tent he was pitching. He tried to forget about it, but he just couldn't do it when Blake kept making those sounds of hers.

Feeling his fingers brush against her chest bindings again, Jaune withdrew his hands from Blake's back, halting his movements. The middle of her back was still mostly untouched thanks to the ribbon wrapped around her upper body and Jaune felt unsure as to what he supposed to do now. He'd dealt with bras before when massaging his sisters, but never wrappings like Blake's. With a bra, all he needed to do was unclasp it and let it rest on his 'patient's' shoulders until he was done, but that didn't exactly work here.

Blake, noticing he'd stopped massaging her, glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"Something wrong, Jaune?"

Scratching the back of his head, Jaune sent her an apologetic look she'd grown quite familiar with.

"Kind of..." he said awkwardly. "I'm not sure how to do the middle of your back effectively, I don't really know how to properly massage someone through clothing."

A heartbeat passed between them, then Blake felt her hands move up to her chest and she didn't try to stop them. She was burning inside and she could no longer restrain the ideas and thoughts her heat was giving her.

Searching with her fingers, she found the tucked in end that kept the length of ribbon taut around her torso and she could feel her breathing becoming more heated as she pulled it loose.

"If that's the case, this should remove any problems, right…?" Blake mumbled hotly as she once again turned her citrine eyes to his own. She could see a flash of confusion upon his face, not understanding what she meant at first, but soon his gaze wandered down her back and realization quickly dawned on him.

Jaune sat in almost stunned silence as he watched Blake unwrap her chest, an act that she must have done hundreds of times before if her practiced movements were anything to go by. Bit by bit, layer by layer, the last remaining inches of skin of the Faunus' back were being exposed and Jaune's throat suddenly felt drier than the deserts of Vacuo as Blake put aside the long ribbon. Even though he was sat behind her, he could still see that the swell of her breasts was now much more noticeable and for his blood to pool even more densely around his crotch. This was the barest he'd ever seen his girlfriend, and in all honesty, he didn't have any idea how he should react.

Thankfully, Blake was able to bring him back to the moment as she giggled lightly at his reaction, almost feeling flattered in a way that her body had such an effect on him.

Swallowing hard to hopefully steel his nerves again, Jaune laid his hands on Blake's back once more, her purring still sending pleasant quakes up his arms. It didn't take long before he was able to switch back into massage-mode and for Blake's half-nakedness to retreat to the back of his head.

Just like before, Blake felt herself melting into Jaune's touch. She was almost becoming lightheaded from the way the molded and kneaded her tense muscles and she couldn't stop herself from letting moans fall from her lips again. Though waves desire kept lapping at the shores of her mind, Blake soon lost track of just how long Jaune had been massaging her. All she could register was the pleasure shooting through her already burning veins and the sound of Jaune's steady breaths.

Had it not been for her heat, she would have been content to let the moment go on forever.

Eventually, however, the moment did end, and Blake let out a deep breath she'd been holding for who knows how long as Jaune's hands settled on her shoulders. As relaxed as she'd gotten, physically at least, Blake could still feel the tension hanging in the air as she made no effort to re-wrap her chest.

All she needed to do now was use that tension to move things along even further and she'd soon have the release she longed for so. She needed to be careful, though. After coming so far, she didn't know what she could possibly do if things were to fall apart… if Jaune were to reject her…

It was then that Blake's limit was finally reached.

Gently, she could feel Jaune's arms encircle her just like before, though this time it was from behind. Her breath caught in her throat as he tugged softly at her midsection until his chest was pushed against his back. His breath tickled her feline ears and she felt like her very blood had ignited like gasoline.

Jaune himself didn't really know where the sudden urge to hug Blake had welled up from inside him, but something about how she'd acted tonight made him feel like she needed more than just one. Even though he hadn't openly told her yet, he genuinely loved Blake, and he wanted to do everything in his power to show her the care he knew she deserved.

Leaning forward, he placed a kiss between her soft ears, pouring as much affection as he could into both it and his embrace, before whispering gently;

"You really are incredible, Blake... no matter what, I promise I'll always be here for you. I won't let _anyone_ change that, _ever_..."

For the last hour of her life, Blake felt like she'd been a living _landmine_ of pent up desire, a landmine whose trigger Jaune had stepped on and held down right up until this moment, _teasing her_. His gentle kiss and soft words, the adoration and love she could feel from them, was just too much for her to handle. Something inside her _snapped_ , and both her heart and body acted...

 **AN: This is part one of a thing I've been working on for _ELEVEN. FUCKING. MONTHS!_ I started this story in November of _last year_ , and ever since it's been in "development" _hell_ because of my annoying head. It's become _w_ _ay_ bigger than I ever predicted and is _definitely_ overlong in some parts, but even though I acknowledge that I really don't care about about it. Why? Because I wrote this story for myself, to "fix" a "problem" I keep accidentally seeing in fanart and other stories, and it's very self indulgent when it comes to how it's presented, as you might have noticed. **

**Simply put, I like exposition, and as such I wrote plenty of it.**

 **I won't deny that I haven't borrowed themes and some atmosphere from _boris-the-red'_ s story about Blake being in heat, but I hope that I've made sure to put enough of a twist on the idea to not seem like a rip off. There'll be either one or two more chapters to it and I'm still in the progress of writing them but I intend to finish it up before October 14th, my birthday. I'm posting this half of the story mostly to help give me the extra motivational push to really get to work.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desire**

 **AN: Disclaimer: There is lewdness coming. Make sure to plan accordingly and please enjoy.**

Jaune barely had time to react as Blake quickly turned in his arms and he wasn't able to get a word out about her naked chest before her lips were on his and her own arms were around his neck. The hunger he'd felt from the Faunus in their earlier kiss was nothing compared to this. He could feel her tongue push itself between his lips before he could even part them himself and his senses were almost floored by the sensation. There was so much lust, so much _need_ in the kiss that he could hardly process it all.

As they kissed, Blake could finally feel the restraint she'd worked so hard on to keep burn away like tissues in a wildfire in favor of succumbing to what she truly _wanted_. She felt liberated as her tongue circled Jaune's and she could take in his taste without care, her body rubbing against his own. She couldn't wait any longer, she _needed_ to sate her heat. _Now._ With Jaune. Only Jaune. He was the only one she could even imagine as her _mate._

Tugging on his shirt, she managed to get Jaune to stand up with her, the towel he'd had around his waist until now finally crumpling to the floor as they did so, their kiss breaking and leaving them both panting as Blake continued to tug on Jaune's shirt, his noticeably muscled abdomen becoming revealed to her hungry gaze. A part of her wanted to slow down so that she could take in her boyfriend's physique properly, but it wasn't able to overcome the pangs of wanton desire that shot through her loins.

"B-Blake! What're yo-..." she heard Jaune start to stammer out, but his words were cut off as she ran her nails over his exposed abs, causing a gasp to escape him.

A loud purr of delight rumbled inside Blake's throat as she was finally able to feel her Knight's hot skin beneath her fingers, the slits her pupils had turned into widening like someone had just injected her with a powerful aphrodisiac for a split second before turning razor thin once more. She longed for more than to just touch his skin, though, and quickly resumed her mission of ridding Jaune of his shirt, pulling it up to his armpits without much resistance, exposing the entirety of his chest, before she attacked Jaune's oh so kissable lips once more.

As Blake succumbed to her _hunger_ , Jaune remained unsure as to how he should react. He was aroused, undoubtedly so, and he was far from _against this,_ but he didn't know what he should do in response to Blake's advances. She felt so demanding and _needy_ in a way, yet he had no experience to speak of in this sort of thing that when everything happened so fast he couldn't keep up. Yet he didn't resist.

Blake needed this, his gut told him, and that was enough for him to want _it_ as well. Or at least he told _himself_ as much.

The feeling of the bare skin of her chest rubbing against Jaune's made Blake moan hotly into their kiss as she pushed her whole body further into him, almost as if she wanted them to completely meld together, slowly guiding them both towards his bed.

She was so close now. Just a few more moments and she'd finally be able to fill that _painful_ void she felt inside her stomach. Shocks of delight were already lancing up her spine and throughout her body from how her already stiffened nipples were rubbed and massaged by Jaune's hot skin, but it wasn't _enough_. Not when she _fulfillment_ was within reach.

Their kiss was broken once more when the back of Jaune's knees hit the edge of his bed and he let out a muffled yelp as Blake continued to urge him on, making them both fall onto the soft covers with the Faunus straddling the Knight.

For a short moment, they laid there, chest to chest, Blake panting while Jaune continued to try and keep up. Blake's entire body was vibrating by this point, both from the loud purring rumbling from inside her chest and the desire coursing through every single one of her veins. Her entire _being_ was _craving_ for her only _mate_ and even though satisfaction was just _inches_ away, that didn't lessen any of her heat's influence over her thoughts. With every breath she took, a small whine of desperation could be heard inside it. This was easily the most powerful her heat had ever been, all because her heart continued to enable it.

" _Jaaaauuuuuneeeee_..." she breathed out slowly and huskily as her hips rocked firmly against his creating more of that _delicious_ friction. She could feel the hard tent in his boxers against her own aching core, rigid and firm, and a sultry giggle escaped her as she shimmied her way downward until she was sitting on Jaune's thighs.

Hurriedly, Blake tore at her trousers and panties, struggling slightly to get them down her long legs in her simultaneously unfocused and hyperaware state. For a second she considered just shredding them completely to get them out of the way as her frustration began to build, though before she could act on the thought, she managed to figure out how to get the 'frustrating' clothing past her hips. When she finally managed to get them of her body and her nethers were exposed to the chilled air of the dark room, her chest was heaving and for a second her vision seemed to swim drunkenly.

Even as unsure as he was, when Jaune saw Blake begin to sway unsteadily atop him, he didn't hesitate to reach out to try and grab her so she wouldn't completely lose her balance and fall off the bed, but before he could actually touch her, her own hand landed just above his crotch and the swaying suddenly stopped.

Right below her, lightly tickling the underside of her wrist, was Jaune's underwear covered cock. Even through the fabric of his boxers, Blake could feel the warmth that radiated from it and despite the fact that she'd clearly felt just how hard it was seconds before, actually seeing it with her own eyes made a whole new surge of arousal bubble up from inside the deepest reaches of her heart.

With her free hand she gently grabbed hold of the outline of Jaune's member, her slitted pupils turning razor thin, barely even registering the sound of Jaune gasping at her touch. She felt his cock twitch slightly in her grasp as she continued to get a feel of its size and shape, her lips parted as if she was in some form of state of shocked awe. Aside from the feeling of it, the thing that affect her hardest had to be smell tickling her sensitive nose—so masculine and unique; the scent of Jaune's arousal. It was almost enough to make her begin to salivate.

As soon as it had begun, however, Blake was broken out of her almost trance-like state and both of her hands moved the hem of Jaune's boxers, ripping the cloth apart without hesitation. She couldn't wait any longer.

Jaune's exclamation of surprise at the destruction of his underwear died on his tongue as Blake situated herself right above his rigid cock. Looking up at her, he could clearly see just how agitated and tense she had become since that first kiss she'd 'taken'. Even in this state, though, it was still Blake that met his gaze. Her eyes might have looked like they carried a more animalistic glint than usual and he was rather sure her pupils hadn't always been slits, but it was still the girl he loved that looked back at him. Maybe this wasn't how he had imagined their first time turning out, but as nervous as he felt in this unfamiliar element, he trusted Blake. He trusted that she wouldn't act like this without reason.

' _This is it…'_ Blake thought as she hovered herself over Jaune's cock, one of her hands steadying her balance against his chest while the other helped line him up with her core. With a ragged breath, she slowly lowered her hips, thighs shaking slightly in anticipation. No more foreplay was needed, her body had been ready for this since her heat began.

Both the Knight and Faunus gasped as Jaune's head met and parted Blake's slick lips. A jolt raced up Blake's spine at the sensation and she sank herself down slightly further, her hips shifting instinctively to make sure she was penetrated _correctly_ as her now free hand joined its twin helping her stay steady on Jaune's chest _._ Her bottom lip caught between her teeth as her entrance widened to accommodate Jaune's hardness and a low whine passed between her teeth. She could feel her walls tugging at him as another inch entered and the tiny lance of pain in her abdomen reminded her her how long it had been since she'd done something like this.

Another inch, and whatever pain she might have felt at some point was completely overshadowed by pleasure.

"Mmmmh..." Blake shuddered as her whine turned into a throaty moan, the feeling of her tunnel being stretched apart causing her entire body to tingle. This wasn't like when Jaune had been massaging her earlier, this pleasure was much more _raw_ and _carnal._

She was halfway down his length by this point, and even though a part of her wanted to savor _this_ as much as she could _,_ Blake was becoming impatient once again. Through half-lidded eyes she peered down at Jaune; at his firm, heaving chest, his seemingly entranced expression, and those eyes of his that made her heart soar, and she knew that she couldn't possibly hold herself back any longer. Both her heart and body yearned for only him, and together they pushed her to take the next step.

Without warning, Blake let herself drop completely down the final inches of Jaune's cock, filling herself entirely with his girth, both of them letting out mirroring gasps of shock and pleasure, and as soon as their hips met, her entire frame froze and her eyes shot open fully.

A small, mewl-like whimper was all that managed to escape the black haired Faunus' lips as, in what seemed like a flash, her wet walls tightened and complete and utter euphoria rendered her senses useless. Pure, undiluted lightning raced and coursed up her spine and out through her veins until her mind was wiped clean of every thought or emotion that wasn't connected to the overwhelming pleasure that assaulted her.

For what felt like hours to her, Blake rode out her orgasm, her fingers clutching tightly at the hem of Jaune's shirt, breath hitching with every lungful of air she inhaled. She hadn't been prepared for something like _this,_ not by a long shot, and Jaune, not knowing what to do, could only stare in awe as his girlfriend's entire body finally deflated.

"Are-… are you okay, Blake…?" he asked carefully, biting back another groan from how her pussy continued to twitch around him. While he knew what an orgasm was in theory, nothing in his biology textbooks had actually prepared him for what to do after one had occurred, especially one as _explosive_ as this.

He was left helpless as Blake managed to work the pieces of her brain back together.

When she finally stirred atop him, making him hiss from the way the motion caused their hips to shift against the other's, Jaune could clearly see that her pupils remained slitted and that her eyes were shining with the hunger he'd felt from her before. They weren't _done_ yet. _She_ wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot.

Blake felt as if her whole body was surging with prickling electricity when the waves of her orgasm finally subsided. It was as if a pleasant version of pins and needles was attacking every single cell within her and the feeling didn't subside until she let out a haggard breath and another sensation threatened to overwhelm her right away.

She felt so _full._

Her ultimate desire, to have Jaune inside her, was finally fulfilled, and the feeling of his cock filling her up so _completely_ was enough to make her quake in absolute bliss. At this point in time she couldn't imagine _anything_ could feel more satisfying than having her walls pushed apart by her Knight's hard manhood.

Slowly, Blake's eyes regained their focus and as she continued to take labored breaths, getting used to the feeling of _Jaune,_ until she could once again look down at her boyfriend. His hair looked even more disheveled now than it had when he'd come out of the shower originally and his toned abs remained exposed for her to take in, his shirt still clutched tightly in her hands. Then she looked at his face in its entirety, and a spark of emotion shot straight into the very core of her heart. His lips were parted as he took panting breaths just like her and she could see the traces of doubt written across his features, with his slightly furrowed brow and wide eyes. However, along with said doubt, she could also see raw _desire_ ; the kind of desire she had _burned_ with for weeks now, for him and him alone.

He wanted to do this with her too. He had to. She was sure of it.

Closing her eyes, Blake could feel herself welling up with emotions again. Her _mate_ looked at her with desire and want and it drove her animalistic side _wild. Wild and_ _craving for even more_.

Steadying herself against Jaune's chest again, she pushed their hips together with much more force than before, rocking herself back and forth atop his manhood, her mouth falling open halfway as the motion made her feel as if her insides were being stirred up in the most exquisite of ways. Beneath her, she could hear Jaune grunt whenever her walls tightened around him, embracing him even more snugly, making her open an eye to peak at him, and the pleasure written on his scrunched up face pushed her to go even further. She carefully raised her hips, slowly pulling herself off of his length until his head was the only thing her insides were tugging on. The abrupt pang of hollowness that assaulted her stomach and abdomen at the loss of his _fullness_ made Blake let out a quiet, practically pained whimper—after being so overwhelmed by the feeling of being completely _full,_ to suddenly be bereft of that just felt universally, almost _sickeningly_ _wrong_ to her—but she struggled through the feeling as she knew things were going to get better in just a moment. She took one last look at Jaune's face before closing her one open eye and letting herself fall, gravity doing most of the work for her as the fullness returned. Along with the pleasure.

Together, both Jaune and Blake moaned loudly into the empty room, Blake's purring returning as she lifted herself and fell down again, their hips meeting with a soft **slap** , the Faunus practically desperate for more of the mind-jarring sensation **.**

After a few more lifts, Blake's pace slowly started to increase; not simply falling anymore but actively pushing herself down on Jaune's cock; riding him. She was quickly loosing herself to the euphoric sensation of him hitting against and dragging along all those _special_ spots that she'd found during her hours of dealing with her heat by herself in the past. Every thrust made her fall deeper and deeper into the bubbling sea of lava that was her heat and feelings. She was acting like an animal, but she didn't even care anymore. Not when he was here with her. There was only pleasure. Pleasure and her mate. And she just wanted _more and more._

"A-ah!" Blake cried brokenly as her back arched, ears flicking to and fro wildly. Her previously slow pace had now turned downright frantic and she was less riding Jaune's cock as she was bouncing atop him.

' _Moremoremoremoremoremoremoremore!'_

' _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!'_

' _Matematematematematematematemate!'_

' _ **JauneJauneJauneJauneaJauneJauneJauneJaune!**_ _'_

As she got closer and closer to her second peak, Blake's thoughts turned less and less coherent until only the 'moment' remained. She only wanted to think about her and Jaune, right here, right now, and how good it felt to embrace her heat fully. With him. Only him.

' _Jaune...'_

With a final moan, Blake slammed her hips down upon Jaune's length with more force than any of her previous falls, her body falling forward until they were face to face. That's also when time seemed to screech to a halt.

It was no more than a heartbeat, but in that small, split second window, Blake felt her thoughts reach crystal clarity. Her heat's influence was completely null and it was just her and her honest, unaltered feelings. And they pushed her to finally do something.

"I love you..."

Her almost silent words was the trigger that made the moment pass and the clarity she'd found was quickly washed away as another heat-driven orgasm ripped through her.

The last thought going through Blake's mind, however, was not about just how good she was about to feel or how relieved she was that her heat's thirst was almost slaked. Instead, it was the image of Jaune's deep, cobalt eyes, and the worry and uncertainty that she had been able to see written within them. How uncomfortable he looked…

XXX

Blake had no idea just how much time had passed when she began feeling the last waves of her orgasm subside. Her mind felt sluggish and blurry as she slowly worked on getting her bearings back together, dizziness settling over her when she so much as considered opening her citrine eyes. She'd experienced heat-fueled orgasms before, both by herself and with other Faunus, but none of them had ever been _this_ powerful. She'd been left breathless and wobbly, but it couldn't even begin to compare to what she'd felt now and what she was still reeling from. There was a lingering tingling sensation deep in her core and for a short moment she could hardly even remember how she wound up in this state to begin with.

All she knew for sure was that there had been pleasure— _so_ much pleasure—and that Jaune had been there with her.

As soon as Jaune's name popped up in her mind, Blake felt a sense of trepidation bubble up inside her. Something was wrong—or had _gone_ wrong—but she still felt too dizzy and groggy to fully grasp just what it was. Not that it stopped her from trying.

Fighting through the dizziness making her head spin, she forced her eyes open, her stubbornness coming out on top in the end as her vision returned against her body's wishes. With her sight restored, the uncertain feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach only seemed to grow heavier. The first thing she noticed was her own position; slumped over with some of her hair creating a black veil around the sides of her face, her hands resting atop a muscled abdomen that she noticed had angry red marks from what she assumed had to be her own nails. Then it clicked.

With a sense of almost dawning horror, Blake slowly, shakily lifted her head up, her gaze wandering up the half-shirt clad body she was still seated on top of until her eyes finally met his and she felt her blood run cold and her breath leave her.

Lying there beneath her, a look of mixed worry and uncomfortableness in his sapphire orbs, was Jaune, and the instant her mind registered the look her was giving her—the same one he'd given her when her orgasm had cut her thoughts off however long ago—Blake remembered exactly what had happened during the past hour of their lives; what she'd _done_ to him.

What she had _taken._

Shame unlike anything she'd ever felt before settled like storm cloud over Blake and she had to force herself to not look away from Jaune's face. Her shame only deepened when she realized that even now, after all she'd done, a part of her still tried to tell her to run away, to not face him.

She felt disgusted at herself—at how big of a coward she was—and it didn't lessen when she inadvertently moved her legs and she was immediately reminded of the fact that she was still mounting Jaune's hips from the bliss that shot through her. Even now when she felt like she was no better than a rabid animal, the feeling of being filled to the brim was still so _good._

Hot tears of sorrow and shame started to pool in the corners of Blake's eyes as a sickening sensation passed through her, making her finally avert her gaze from meeting Jaune's. Her own actions sickened her.

"Blake…?"

The gentle sound of Jaune's voice tore through the heavy silence of the room like Gambol Shroud through a hoard of Beowolves. It was enough to make Blake recoil and for her eyes to shoot open again, tears now trailing freely down her flushed features.

"J-Jaune..." she managed to choke out before the guilt became to much and she lowered her head to stare at her balled up fists. "I-I'm so sorry… so sorry. I should never h-have-… I never wanted _this_ to happen… I'm so sorry..."

Blake's feline ears laid flat on her head in shame and even to herself her voice sounded pathetic. She'd done something unthinkable— _despicable_ —to the boy she knew she _loved,_ yet all she could muster up were shallow apologies. She'd used him, and she didn't so much as _dare_ ask him for forgiveness. She didn't deserve to even _think_ of the possibility after what she'd done.

"Please don't cry, Blake..."

Once again, the black haired Faunus recoiled, but this time it wasn't just because of Jaune's soft voice.

"Everything will be okay."

Blake tried to tell herself she wanted to move away from it, that she didn't deserve anything close to it, but she couldn't.

Jaune's warm palm against her cheek, his thumb gently wiping her eye, was too comforting for her to resist.

When Blake finally met Jaune's gaze again, leaning into his touch even though she desperately tried to resist the urge, she was met with something that only made her shame and guilt grow heavier and heavier. There was no anger or hatred burning inside his deep, cobalt eyes. No disgust or loathing. Not even pity.

Just more of that genuine, sincere worry and concern. All for her.

Jaune didn't know what was going through Blake's head right now, or even what had come over her when she'd gotten her bearings back, but he hated to see her in this kind of state. It hurt him to see her cry and he wanted to do everything in his power to make her feel good again. A part of him wanted to ask her just what was going on, what had _happened_ , but he knew now was not the time. Not yet. He needed to let her get everything out first.

Fortunately for Jaune, he had what he considered a very good idea of just how to do that.

Blake didn't resist being pulled into the third hug she'd gotten that night. From how she twitched initially, Jaune guessed she hadn't been expecting it, but once his arms were finally fully around her, what had up until now been silent tears quickly turned into full blown sobs.

Blake felt pathetic being comforted like this after all she'd done. She didn't deserve any of it, especially not from Jaune. He had every reason to hate her right now and a part of her, the one that still wanted to run away, was downright _angry_ at the fact that he didn't. That he wouldn't give her a reason to actually leave everything behind again. That he still cared for her.

Yet despite the emotional hurricane raging inside her, her own arms still wrapped around him tightly to return the embrace.

It had been a very long time since Blake last cried like this. She could feel her body shaking as her tears wet Jaune's still bunched up shirt, and when she felt his hand comfortingly run along her back like before she could only bury her face further into his chest. She wanted to shout at him for not shoving her away and being disgusted by her actions, that she deserved nothing better than his scorn, but her tongue refused to form the words. All that came out was more sobbing.

Finally, after what felt like the most emotionally draining period of time Blake had ever been through, her tears began to subside slowly but surely. Both her head and heart ached, but at least the shuddering had stopped. With eyes swollen from tears, she looked up at Jaune, his expression unreadable for the first time she could remember. As she sat up a bit straighter atop him, she could feel his arms fall down to rest on her hips, his gaze never leaving hers as she wiped away the last few tears in her eyes.

"Are you feeling any better after that? Or at least calmer?" Jaune asked eventually, to which Blake only nodded in reply, not trusting her voice just yet. "What's going on with you, Blake? I've never seen you act like this before. Just what _happened_ back there?" While his expression remained tempered, Blake could hear the concern in Jaune's voice and she knew she couldn't put off talking about herself and her heat any longer.

"Just how much do you know about Faunus…?" she whispered once she'd arranged her thoughts somewhat, looking away shamefully.

"Not much. Probably just the basics." Blake had to swear internally at that, her vain hope that Jaune knew more about her kind than he'd previously let on being smashed right from the get go.

"Every year, during a certain time, us Faunus go through a certain change. Our animal instincts get stronger and we feel a strong desire to seek out someone to… _mate_ with..." even without looking at him, Blake could _feel_ how Jaune's expression finally shifted, though into what exactly she had no idea. At least not with the lack of hatred towards her he'd shown until now. "That's what I've been going through for the past week..." she continued, her voice turning less steady with every word she spoke. "I-I'm... in _heat_ , Jaune…"

The tears were coming back, shimmering within her citrine pools as she turned back to the Knight.

"I've always manged it in the past in some way or another, but no matter how hard I tried doing it by myself it just wasn't enough. I _needed_ someone else. A _mate._ Like I'd had when I was in the White Fang."

At her mention of her past partners, Blake could see how Jaune's expression seemed to crack, a flash of fear that she recognized replacing his facade for a split second. It was enough to send a new tidal wave of shame and disgust over her as she realized how he'd interpreted her thoughtless words.

"B-but things were different this year," she added quickly, though the repulsed feeling inside her remained. "I-I'm in love. With you, Jaune. I only wanted you as my mate. I came here tonight because I just couldn't take it anymore. You were the only thing I could think about and my whole _soul_ wanted to be with you. Then I-… I-I lost control and I..."

The sickening feeling was back, making Blake have to force back the urge to vomit as her actions replayed back to her in her head. Along with with the look she'd seen in Jaune's eyes right before her climax. It _haunted_ her.

"I-I..."

The word died on her tongue. She knew it was true, that _it_ had happened, but her actually saying it out loud… it was something else.

Blake Belladonna had forced herself onto Jaune Arc, and that wasn't something she could ever hope to deny or forget. She'd made him have his first time with another person in the worst way possible.

"I took your first time and… a-and I raped you..." Blake finally whispered, both her voice and body quivering as tears once again began to drip down her cheeks onto Jaune's chest. "I'm so sorry..."

She'd done it. She'd finally said it. Now the whole world knew what kind of monster she was, or at least it felt so to her. All that remained was for her to see was Jaune's reaction. Even if he'd contained his anger at her for what she'd done until now, there was no possible way that she'd be forgiven for something as inexcusable and _rotten_ as this. Even he had limits after all-

"No."

Silence.

' _W-what…?'_

"You didn't. You didn't _take_ anything from me, Blake, and you certainly didn't… _rape_ me." Just saying the word left a bad taste in Jaune's mouth, but this was serious. Very serious.

Moving to sit up straighter on the bed, he locked his eyes with Blake's wide, tear filled ones, their faces close enough for him to have to tilt his head back to look at her. This finally caused his now only half erect member to slide out of Blake's depths, though unlike before, she did not react to the change.

Every single bit of attention she had was focused only on Jaune's face.

"I won't lie. _This_ was never how I imagined I'd lose my virginity, but if there's _anyone_ I wanted to have my first time with, it's you, Blake. I'm happy you got my first. I… I love you. I really do, and I did enjoy myself. It felt good, I promise."

It took a second for Blake to actually process her Knight's words. His eyes, mere inches from her, almost hypnotized her with how they practically shone with conviction. In all the time she'd known him, even before they became a couple, she'd never seen or heard him lie without being able to see it in his eyes. They had always told her what his words didn't or couldn't. Right now was no exception.

Jaune didn't hate her for what she had done. In fact, he loved her. Just like she loved him.

"B-but you looked so uncomfortable…?" Blake half said, half asked, her fingers having clutched onto his shirt without her noticing.

It was now Jaune's turn to look away, though unlike Blake he wasn't doing out of shame, just embarrassment. "I just didn't know how to react, that's all," he admitted. "You were acting so different because of your heat that I felt worried something had happened, and I don't exactly have any experience with… _that_ stuff, you know..."

When Blake made no effort to reply, Jaune felt one last gesture was needed to convince her fully. Turning his eyes back to her, he gave the Faunus a soft smile before he moved one of his hands to her cheek and closed the distance between them, kissing her deeply.

It wasn't a hungry or passionate kiss like the ones she had given him before, instead it was simply filled with emotion. At first, Blake didn't respond to the heartfelt gesture, though she made no efforts to pull away either, simply letting Jaune's lips move slowly against her own. Her heart felt like it was about to beat right out of her chest as the bubbling cauldron that her mind had become desperately tried to figure out what she should do next. She knew exactly what she _wanted_ to do; namely accept Jaune's reassurance and let herself fall completely into the comfort and love he'd always offered her, but after this whole mess it was still so hard for her not to blame herself. It was her heat-addled choices that had brought her to this moment, and she still felt guilty. Yet, for the first time in her life the option of running away was one she wholeheartedly refused to take.

" _I'm glad you got my first..."_

" _I love you..."_

" _I really do..."_

Guilt or no, Blake couldn't fight the pull she felt in her heart, nor did she want to. With one last sigh, she finally returned Jaune's kiss, her own feelings, both the good the bad, pouring into it to mesh with his.

Just like before, she felt as if she was letting go, but this time it wasn't to her animal instincts. It was to her heart—her desire to feel comfortable and happy again. With her _mate_.

It was Jaune's turn for once to deepen their kiss, Blake feeling her chest flutter as his tongue searched tentatively for hers. He wasn't overwhelmed or uncomfortable anymore, and that knowledge alone, if only slightly, made her feel lighter somehow.

When they finally separated, the tension that had laid so thick in the room until now seemed to have dispersed somewhat. Though still red-eyed from her earlier crying, Blake no longer looked miserable and Jaune felt very relieved at that. For a moment, they didn't do or say anything, just basking in the small moment of peace after what had been a storm for both of them.

Blake was the one to 'break' the calm after a minute or so had passed, embracing Jaune and holding his head to her chest.

"Thank you..." she sighed into his hair, that special smell of his that made her feel so safe tickling her nostrils.

Only for a familiar hardness to poke against her.

Though it had been easy to forget considering how serious the previous moment had been, both Blake and Jaune were still all but naked, with Jaune's head being held between the soft mounds on Blake's chest. The Faunus hadn't originally intended for her hug to be anything more than affectionate, but considering the redness upon Jaune's she could catch a glimpse of, he, or at least his body, hadn't interpreted it as such.

The presence of his erection made Blake remember that Jaune hadn't actually gotten to finish before. She'd had two orgasms riding atop him, but in her heat-drunk stupor she'd completely forgotten about _his_ needs. He'd helped her satiate her heat and then stopped her from going _mad_ with guilt, but hadn't gotten anything _in_ _return._ Suddenly, she really wanted to _fix_ that.

As Blake let him go from her sudden hug, Jaune wanted to apologize for not being able to stop himself from becoming aroused at the feeling of her breasts against him, but he shut his mouth when he got a good look at her eyes. The brilliant citrine surrounding her pupils were just as beautiful as always, but the pupils themselves were noticeably thinner than normal. Not as razor thin as they had been when she'd completely surrendered to her heat and desire, but it wasn't something he could ignore.

"Blake…?" he tested carefully while mentally preparing himself for the worst. Thankfully, however, the _worst_ didn't come, as Blake unmounted his hips and took both his hands in her own.

"Would you like to... _continue_ what we were doing before, Jaune?" Blake asked gently in reply, pink flushing her cheeks, with no sign of her earlier lust in her voice.

"A-are you sure about this?"

Now that it was actually _her_ that was seated in front of him, Jaune wanted nothing more than to just accept Blake's offer, but this was still something big, and he needed both of them to be certain after all that had happened, all the while Blake herself wasn't able to stop the surge of excitement rushing through her at the lack of a clear _no_ in his words, nodding without hesitation.

"I feel really bad for being so selfish back there. I want to make you feel good too. I want to feel you inside me again..." now that it was her in control rather than her heat, Blake felt some embarrassment creep through her when she spoke of her wants so openly. They might have gone all the way less than an hour earlier, but this was different. There was no overwhelming urge to mate inside her now, only genuine desire for the boy she loved. This was all her, completely honest.

A second passed between them before Jaune smiled nervously and let go off Blake's hands so that he could take off his shirt, both of them now entirely naked.

"I want this too," he said.

Passions quickly flared up inside both Jaune and Blake as they kissed and touched each other lovingly. No heat or uncomfortableness, just the two of them indulging themselves in the other's body. Before either of them knew it, Blake laid panting on the bed, black hair splayed out beneath her, with her legs on either side of Jaune's torso as he ran the head of his cock up and down her waiting folds, lubricating it in her nectar. He sent her a questioning look, asking for permission, and she nodded like before without hesitation. Whether he knew it or not, she'd tried her best to guide them into this kind of position so that she could be sure that he was the one in control this time. As he carefully pushed his hips forward, she circled his neck with her arms, pulling him into a soft kiss as moans began escaping both of them.

Blake knew that she'd missed the feeling of Jaune filling her up, but it wasn't until he entered her again that she understood just _why._ She felt absolutely _complete_ like this and it was only made better by the fact that her Knight had done it by his own free will. Her legs trembled as he bottomed out inside her with a groan and she had to resist the urge to move her hips. Jaune was setting the pace this time.

"I love you..." Blake breathed out as they got used to the feeling of the other again.

"I love you too..." Jaune whispered back, a silly grin blossoming on his face. Hearing Blake finally say those three words felt just as good, if not better than having her walls hug his cock so snugly. Seeing her writhe beneath him as he slowly pulled himself out was utterly amazing, the sight itself only being slightly overshadowed by the pleasure he also felt at the action.

When Jaune thrust his hips forward again, Blake had to focus hard to not let her legs move from their spot so that they could pull him even deeper into her core. What she simply _couldn't_ stop, however, was her hips rising to meet his when he started to pull out and thrust back in with a rhythmic tempo, the bliss alone making her close her eyes. She could hear Jaune moan openly by now and she was sure he could hear her all the same, though she was momentarily silenced when she felt one of his hands caress her cheek for a second before a finger pushed against her lips. Whether Jaune had done it intentionally or not, she let the probing digit into her mouth, meeting it with her tongue as she sucked on it gently. She was a bit surprised at how _right_ it felt to do so while Jaune continued his powerful thrusts.

Their tempo wasn't particularly fast, but it was still enough for both Blake and Jaune to slowly but surely inch closer and closer towards their respective climaxes, and soon it became apparent to one of them that they weren't going to last much longer.

"B-Blake I-! Ugh! I-I'm almost t-there…!" Jaune grunted as bowed his head in concentration to keep himself from releasing right there and then.

"M-me too…!" Blake moaned back.

"I n-need to p-pull out or-!" he wasn't able to finish that though as particularly strong wave of pleasure hit him and he knew right then and there that this was it, but his Faunus girlfriend had heard more than enough to understand what he was planning on doing.

In an instant, Blake's mind was engulfed in a flash-fire of animalistic _panic_ at the prospect of Jaune not finishing inside her, the last remnants of her heat making the mere thought horrifying. Just as he began to pull out of her for the final time, her legs locked around his midsection tightly enough for the air to escape Jaune's lungs while her arms pulled him as close as possible.

" _NO! Please! I want it inside me!"_ she pleaded downright _desperately._ Her eyes, while shut, had pupils as thin as a thread again.

Bereft of air, Jaune could only groan into Blake's neck as his own orgasm burst open within his veins, his cock pulsing inside her as he shot several ropes of hot semen deep into her core. The foreign sensation of Jaune's cum flowing into her was enough to push Blake over the edge as well and she cried out happily as she too was taken by her climax. It wasn't as explosive as the ones she'd had earlier, but she could still feel it rock her down to her very _soul._

XXX

"It's okay, Jaune. I'm on the pill. You've got nothing to worry about..." Blake reassured her boyfriend as she ran her nails along his scalp in a way she'd found out long ago made him feel more relaxed and at ease. She could feel that he was barely awake at this point and after the night that they'd had, she wanted him to have his rest. She was keeping his head nuzzled into her chest in an almost maternal way as she did her best to try and soothe him.

His worries about her becoming pregnant were admittedly justified, but she'd rather deal with that talk in the morning. They'd have to be more careful in the future, she knew that, but for now the risks were minimal.

As Jaune's breathing grew more even, Blake began relaxing more and more as well, carefully pulling her Knight's cute, sleeping face closer once she was sure she wouldn't disturb him. She wasn't sure just when the rest of team JNPR would be returning to their dorm (or at least the ones that weren't in a spoiled-pancake-coma…), but she hoped it wouldn't be for a while; she wanted to be alone with Jaune, just like this, for as long as possible.

" _I love you so much..."_

Blake knew he couldn't hear her whisper in his sleep, but just saying it made her _happy._

Laying there she couldn't help but think back to the panic she'd gone into when Jaune had mentioned not finishing inside her. That had never happened to her before, not with Adam or any other White Fang member. Admittedly, though, there were many things about her heat this year that had never happened before.

All because of Jaune.

All because she, Blake Belladonna, heat or no, loved him.

 **AN: This was... an experience to write, to say the least. I am definitely more proud of certain parts of this story than others, but all and all I'm glad I finally manged to put the nail in the coffin and finish it. As I mentioned in the last chapter, it's my birthday today, and it's been pretty good so far, all things considered, but the other thing that happened today was that RWBY season 5 started. If that's not the universe kicking me in the balls, I don't know what is.**

 **If you've been following me for long enough, I'm pretty sure you can guess what's coming: Any reviews talking about the events of season 4 or 5, outside of brief mentions, will be deleted.**

 **Maxaro out! *micdrop*  
**


End file.
